Game of Destiny
The was a scenario elaborated by Master Albert in the Mega Man ZX series which consisted of manipulating multiple Mega Men to fight each other until only one was left. The survivor would ascend to the position of Mega Man King and receive the power to rule the world from Model W. However, the entire premise was a farce, as the actual purpose of the Game of Destiny was to facilitate the full awakening of Model W, which would lead to the creation of Ouroboros and Albert's rise to power. Background When Legion was created prior to the events of the Mega Man ZX series, Master Albert elaborated the equality laws in cooperation with Master Thomas. This would be later revealed to be the beginning of Albert's set up behind the Game of Destiny. Sometime during that period, Albert discovered Model W and remade it into its current form as a Biometal. He devised a "cipher" on Model W to lock the power of the Biometal to its Biomatch. As a result, only a person with Albert's DNA, a Chosen One, could unleash the power of Model W. Due to the Equality Laws, both Humans and Reploids were required to visit Legion at least once in order to receive their bionic bodies and lifespan settings respectively. Albert used this system to personally infuse his own DNA on those he deemed worthy; the survivors of Maverick raids. In order to find Biomatches for Biometal Model W, Albert's first measure was to create two sibling Reploids: Prometheus and Pandora. Albert granted the two a portion of Model W's power along with a single commandment: determine the most powerful Mega Man. Their mission was to locate Albert's Chosen Ones and Biomatch each of them with a Biometal, making them fight each other until only one was left. Although Prometheus and Pandora despised Albert for taking away their freedom, the two obeyed diligently, locating many Chosen Ones such as Serpent and bringing them into the fight. Through the promise of power brought by Model W, the Mega Men continued to fight each other over the years, and in the effort to conquer Model W, countless innocents were sacrificed to feed the sleeping Model W fragments scattered around the world, either through Maverick raids or direct participation of the Mega Men. This cycle of death and destruction would continue for centuries. Prelude Sometime before the events of Mega Man ZX, Serpent betrayed the Guardians and became the Model W Mega Man. The Game of Destiny underwent a major change with the sealing of the Model W core in Area N ("Remains") and the appearance of six new Biometals created by the first commander of the Guardians: Model X, Model Z, Model H, Model F, Model L and Model P. The Chosen One for Model Z, Girouette, operated in secret as the owner of a transporter company, adopting orphaned children over the years in his mission to protect the Chosen Ones. In the meantime, Serpent was approached by Prometheus and Pandora, who told him about Model W and the Game of Destiny. With this knowledge, Serpent used his new reputation as a national hero to secretly stage Maverick raids in order to gather the spirits needed to awaken Model W. He continued to dig the Outlands for the sealed Model W core and even though he was opposed by the new Chosen One for Model X (Vent/Aile), he eventually succeeded in obtaining and awakening the Model W core. After Vent/Aile fought Prometheus and Pandora for the final time, the latter group called a retreat, although not before hinting at the Game of Destiny and Albert's involvement in it. Serpent was ultimately defeated by Vent/Aile using the power of Model ZX, a Double Megamerge using Model X and Model Z, which was given to Vent/Aile by Girouette when he was mortally injured by Serpent. The Model W core was shattered and scattered across the country, but the fragments remained awake and would resurface years later. Climax Sometime before the events of Mega Man ZX Advent, Model H, Model F, Model L and Model P were stolen from a Guardian laboratory. The Biometals would be eventually given to four new Chosen Ones: Aeolus, Atlas, Thetis and Siarnaq. Given the ability to suppress the consciousness of the Biometals by Albert, the four carried on the Game of Destiny, promoting raids in order to sacrifice the victims to Model W. However, the situation would change drastically when Raiders discovered Biometal Model A (Albert) inside ruins. Albert created this Biometal with a total of five ciphers containing information on his plan to be relayed to Grey, a third Reploid designed by Albert to be his spare body in case something happened to Albert himself. However, this plan was compromised when Grey was prematurely awakened, interrupting the mind control procedure in progress, and Model A was recovered by the Hunter's Guild. As the Hunters transported Model A to Legion by train at the request of the Sage Trinity, they were suddenly attacked by Prometheus and Pandora, who sought to retrieve the Biometal and, in Grey's storyline, eliminate him as a defective. However, they found resistance from either Grey or Ashe, who performs the Megamerge with the Biometal, becoming Mega Man Model A. Although surprised by this unexpected event, Prometheus appeared to be quite pleased as he informed the new Mega Man about the Game of Destiny before leaving with Pandora. Although Albert monitored the progress of Grey/Ashe closely, he/she was able to unlock the ciphers in Model A faster than anticipated, forcing Albert to reveal his true colors as Grey/Ashe entered Legion HQ. Albert made his escape through the use of Model W fragments, leaving cryptic hints about Grey/Ashe's true identity. With his cover blown, Albert hastened his plan by starting many simultaneous Maverick attacks and sending his Chosen Ones to retrieve the awakened Model W fragments. Despite Grey/Ashe's victories over the other Chosen Ones and Albert's Pseudoroids, the fragments are eventually gathered at a secret hideout inside an undersea volcano. Albert was eventually confronted by Grey/Ashe, who by this point had unlocked all of Model A's ciphers, but Prometheus and Pandora intervened, having followed Grey/Ashe in hopes of finding Albert. Prometheus exacted revenge on Albert for centuries of slavery and engaged Grey/Ashe in combat alongside Pandora. As the Model A Mega Man fought the two, they manifested their rage over the Game of Destiny and the wish to destroy all that Albert made. However, before they could act on their desire, the two suddenly fell lifeless as their intense emotions were absorbed by the gathered Model Ws, awakening all the fragments at once. With the full awakening of Model W, Albert himself reappeared in a new body identified as "DAN-000", revealing that the one Prometheus killed was only a dummy operating as one of the Sage Trinity in his stead. The awakened Model Ws almost immediately merged, emerging from the sea as Ouroboros, the Ultimate Biometal. Having finally succeeded in his plan, Albert deployed an enormous Maverick force from Ouroboros to annihilate everything in order to accomplish his true objective: use Ouroboros to remake the world and create new life as the Ultimate Mega Man. However, with the aid of Vent/Aile and the Guardians, Grey/Ashe finally fought Albert in Ouroboros, where Albert was defeated once and for all and Ouroboros was destroyed, vanishing in the sea without a trace. Master Albert was only using the Mega Men, as he planned to become the Mega Man King since the beginning. Ashe/Grey confront Aeolus, Thetis, Atlas and Siarnaq inside Ouroboros, and say Albert was using them, Aeolus says this is only a trifling technicality (since the rules are still valid, and the winner out of all of them only had to defeat Albert to become the king). However, with the aid of Vent/Aile and the Guardians. Grey/Ashe finally fought Albert in Ouroboros, where Albert was defeated once and for all and Ouroboros was destroyed, vanishing in the sea without a trace. The Game of Destiny ended without a winner, as Albert had died and Model W was apparently destroyed. Epilogue Although Model W itself is thought to be destroyed at last, the Expert Mode ending of Mega Man ZX Advent revealed that Aeolus, Atlas, Thetis and Siarnaq are still at large, this time under the command of Master Thomas, who actually shared Albert's aspirations to create new life despite disagreeing with Albert's methods. Although Model W itself appears to be gone, the clashes between Mega Men are bound to continue in the future. Category:Mega Man ZX series Category:Wars Category:Events